


we're not a club (except for the part where we are)

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [15]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Adam/Rocky, Mentioned Jason/Tommy, The Green-Black Club, Tommy Oliver Is Done With Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does this mean we can invite them into the Green-Black Club?" Jake grins.</p>
<p>or: The Green-Black Club has their first official meeting at the Dino Bite Cafe, and Tommy is so done with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not a club (except for the part where we are)

**Author's Note:**

> dancing_through_life said they'd like to see Adam (or Jake) seeing the new team with both a green and a black, and I thought why stop there? Why not bring the entirety of the Green-Black Club into the fold (and have yet another excuse to tease and torture Tommy)?
> 
> So I did just that.
> 
> Banner made by the impossibly talented wilderbiz on tumblr, one of close shiny friends. Thanks dear ~<3

* * *

 

"Let the first official meeting of the Green-Black Club begin!"

Silence reigns across the table where four men are seated.

The one with the goatee sighs and removes his glasses, rubbing his brow. "We're not a club, Carlos."

"I don't know, Tommy, a club kind of sounds good," The male seated next to Tommy smiles.

"Clubs are cool," The youngest male, sitting next to Carlos, insists.

Tommy sighs again. "Adam..."

"Welcome to the club then, Jake," Adam reaches over the table for a fist bump (and ignoring Tommy completely).

"How old are you guys, five?" Tommy asks.

"C'mon, Doctor," Carlos says, a little grin tugging at his mouth. "Lighten up."

"I thought we were here for an express purpose," The doctor says, lips tugging down in a frown.

"Yeah, to eat!" Jake says, flipping the menu open in front of him.

"To welcome Jake to the club," Adam adds.

"And to see the team that has a Green _and_ a Black," Carlos finishes.

"Don't understand why I was dragged along, I've already been here -"

"For like five minutes," Adam interrupts. "You left before properly talking to them!"

"Because -"

"You were angry for Jason and Rocky making you come down alone?"

"- Hayley called me with an _important work emergency_ ," Tommy glares at Carlos, who just looks amused before looking back down at his menu.

"You do need to lighten up, dude," Jake says, and Adam and Carlos both look like they're trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Welcome to the Dino Bite Cafe! I'm Shelby, your server!" Their pink-clad waitress says, and then; "Oh my god. You're **_Dr. Tommy Oliver_**!"

Tommy nods. "That would be me."

"How dumb can you sound?" Carlos asks, and Adam chokes on an inhale of water.

"I loved your '10 publication - I'm a huge fan of dinosaurs - the Triceratops is my favorite - I can't believe you're _here_ -"

"Shelby!" A male in green sighs as he walks past, and does a double take at Tommy (who realizes this is the same guy to whom he said his shirt was very versatile and turns just a bit red).

"Right," Shelby looks a bit sheepish, shifting on her feet. "What can I get you guys to eat?"

They all place their orders - staring amused at Jake's two burgers, large fry, and large chocolate milkshake order - and then turn back to each other as she leaves.

"So that guy," Carlos says, watching the other employee who'd walked by. "Is that Green?"

Tommy sighs. "I told him green was a very versatile color."

"Why does Jason even let you out of the house?" Adam asks.

"Why do you let **_Rocky_** out of the house?"

"Fair enough," Adam says as Carlos laughs and Jake, who was lucky enough to have not met Rocky DeSantos yet, looks confused.

"Dudes," Jake says, and they all look back towards Green, who's talking to a male who is almost certainly the new Black, and going red up his neck as Black smirks suggestively.

"Are we witnessing what I think we are?" Adam asks.

"They're totally fucking," Carlos says a bit bluntly, which makes Tommy throw another exasperated glance his way.

Black leans down and runs his finger across Green's neck before pecking him on the lips and walking away with a smug grin on his face while Green looks like he just wants to melt into the ground.

"Forget just screwing, they're dating and everything," Adam smiles.

"Hey, does this mean we can invite them into the Green-Black Club?" Jake grins.

"We're _not a club_ -" Tommy insists.

"We could use more blood," Adam says agreeably.

"I'm for it," Carlos smiles.

Tommy just groans and thunks his head down on the table.

"I hate you all."

"Suuuurrreee you do," They chorus, and Tommy just groans again.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone you love us," Adam says.

"Perish the thought," Jake chimes in, then almost thoughtfully, "You think I could wrangle a three-way with Green and Black?"

He's so, so done.

_** ~fin ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at thatwritermojo. 
> 
> Leave me prompts or ideas for this series, and as always if you have a former ranger you'd like to see appear let me know!


End file.
